


Thirst Trapping

by TreeDaddyD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Grindr, Himbo Harry, Humor, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Spoiled Rich Kid Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeDaddyD/pseuds/TreeDaddyD
Summary: When the thirst trap is too real. Or Harry accidentally does a lot of things including selling his soul.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87





	Thirst Trapping

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful [relic_crown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_crown/pseuds/relic_crown) for betaing!

Harry was bored. 

_Fun_ , his parents had said. 

Yeah, right. 

The countryside was not a fun place. Beautiful, sure, but once you’ve seen one tree, you’ve seen them all. 

Since the boredom first set in (the first hour after arriving at the hotel), he hasn't gone one moment without being fucked up in some way - usually with a bit of rum or whatever he could get his hands on. None of his dealers on Snapchat or Instagram would deliver so far away from London, so he was stuck with a bit of weed and alcohol. 

And after only four days on vacation, when getting fucked up wasn’t entertaining enough, he decided to try his luck on Grindr.

He scrolled down Grindr feeling more and more disappointed at the selection of men. Even with his slight buzz, no one looked appealing. 

Well - 

He got to the bottom of the list, to finally find someone who was his type: twink, tall, dark, beautiful, and didn’t have any weird shit in his bio. Just: “Not looking for anything deep. Come sin with me.” Harry could appreciate simplicity. 

The man - Tom, his profile said - was gorgeous. He had beautiful curly black hair that contrasted nicely with his pale white skin. His profile contained two pictures. One with his shirt off, showcasing his well-defined muscles, as he smirked smugly into the camera. A thirst trap if he ever saw one. Harry was hooked. 

The other picture had Harry salivating. This one, Tom was almost naked except for expensive underwear that showcased how well-endowed he was. 

It was at least ten inches. 

_Fuck_. 

Immediately, he typed ‘hey.’ It wasn’t the most original of messages, but it wasn’t like Harry wanted him for anything but dick.

Not long after, Tom replied, ‘How are you doing cutie?’

‘Not good. I’ve got the blue balls-itis. Cure me?’ 

Nice. Who could resist that pickup line? 

‘Lmao only if you’re a good boy.’ 

Harry hummed. So he was the dominant type, eh? Perfect. 

‘;P I can be.’ 

‘Are you free tonight?’

Excitement bubbled up in Harry’s chest. This seemed so easy. Harry took another sip of his rum and coke, smiling into his cup. Now, all there was left to do was make sure Tom wasn’t an ax murderer or catfish, and let his friends know where he was. 

‘Yes, video chat with me first.’

‘Sure. I’ll make a Skype and send you the username.’ 

Five minutes later, Tom sent his username - TMR666 - and Harry called him. 

_Please be as hot as your pictures - universe please don’t let me down_. And surprisingly, the universe didn’t. There was something otherworldly about Tom’s beauty - his face almost too perfect. It reminded him of the heavily photoshopped pictures on Instagram. He wore a simple black v-neck that accentuated his elegant neck and collarbones. His hair was wet and tousled as if he just got out of the shower. 

“Hey beautiful,” Tom says lowly, his voice like silk. His black eyes held an intensity Harry didn't know what to make of. 

“I’m glad you’re not catfishing me - don’t seem like a murderer either.”

Tom laughed. “I’m glad you’re not catfishing me yourself. Do you live around here? I’ve never seen you on Grindr before.” 

“No just visiting for the week. Definitely dull compared to the city isn’t it?” Harry said, taking another sip of his drink. He was definitely starting to feel a little more than buzzed. 

“I wouldn't say that. You just have to know where to look.”

“Is that so?” Harry hummed. “You’ll just have to show me then. When are you free?” 

Tom’s eyes darkened. “I have a few things to do tonight, so probably around midnight.”

“Perfect. Message me your address and I can be there at around that time.” 

“Will do. I look forward to it,” Tom said. “Though, I have to get off here soon. I have an appointment in half an hour.” 

“Okay, see you tonight then.” 

And just like that, the call ended. Short and sweet - he hoped the sex wouldn’t be. There was something simultaneously annoying and hot about Tom’s smugness. Harry wanted to fuck the smugness out of him, rough and fast until they both couldn’t remember their own names. With just the thought, Harry felt himself get hard.

God, this was going to be _good_. Or at least, he hoped so. 

Harry checked the time on his phone and sighed. It was only seven’o’clock.

Figured. 

He looked around the hotel room and felt boredom creeping up again. His parents wouldn’t get back tonight - they were out on a date night, but that was code for ‘we just want to fuck in another hotel room’ - and he was tired of staring at the rather hideous beige wallpaper, doing nothing but scrolling through his phone.

Harry wanted to do something fun. Something to pump him up for what will most likely be a great night. While he may be a bit drunk, his vision wasn’t blurring too bad. He wasn’t _that_ fucked up. Perfectly fine to drive.

What’s the worst that could happen? 

* * *

* * *

_Fuck_. 

His sports car was wrecked. It wasn’t completely unsalvageable, but it wasn’t in any shape to drive. Damn sheep. It came out of nowhere and so quickly too. Were sheep usually so fast? Its blood and fur painted the front of his car and Harry almost felt bad. Almost. 

Despite the wreckage, Harry had only slight whiplash. His main concern though was that his parents were probably going to kill him. Or if he were lucky, just reduce his weekly two thousand pound allowance. 

Before his mind could go down a rabbit hole of anxiety and worry, he dragged himself out of the car, stumbling to the side of the road before promptly putting his thumb up. 

Might as well get dicked down before his inevitable end. 

It took about twenty minutes before an older man with long white hair stopped his car next to him.

The man rolled down his window. “You need a ride?” 

“Yeah, that’d be great.” 

Harry got into the grimy passenger seat, sat on stale fries, and promptly regretted it. 

The man rolled up his window. “So what’s a pretty thing like you doing out here?” He took out some chewing tobacco and put it in his mouth. Harry squashed the urge to grimace. 

“Just accidentally crashed my car taking a joyride.”

The man hadn’t re-started the car. Just gave him a weirdly heated look that made his skin crawl. Harry almost rolled his eyes. Just what he needed - some old dude that wanted to fuck him.

Then, the situation set in. He was alone. In a car. With a weird old man. 

Maybe he _had_ drank too much. 

“Joyride, huh? Maybe we could have a bit of _fun_.” 

Harry stared blankly at him. Okay, it was time to go. 

“I think I’m okay. Thank you anyways.” 

Harry opened the door and slammed it before walking down the deserted country road. The other man followed. 

“Don’t be like that, baby,” he said, his voice getting closer and closer behind him. Before he could process what was happening, the man grabbed his shoulder. 

Harry instinctively punched him in the face. Hard. 

The man fell to the pavement with a bloodied nose. His keys fell out of his hand and landed by Harry’s feet. 

Should he - ? 

“Bitch, I’ll gut you - !” the other man screamed, clutching his nose. 

Before he could fully process what he was doing, Harry grabbed the keys and ran to his car. The other man tried to catch him by grabbing onto his shirt, but was too slow. Harry got into the car, and locked the door before starting it. The man beat on the driver seat’s window but Harry ignored him and drove off.

If he wasn't going to get in trouble with the law before, he was going to now. Ah, well. At least he was a rich white man: he’d probably get probation at most. 

The car ride was pretty silent after that. With his impeccable sense of direction, he didn’t even need to stop and look at the GPS on his phone. It was all going great until red and blue lights reflected in his rearview mirror. 

Fuck. As if this night couldn’t get any worse. 

Harry pulled over, quickly trying to smell his breath, hopeful that it didn’t reek of alcohol. Luckily, it wasn’t that bad. Maybe they wouldn’t check. Harry crossed his fingers and sent a quick prayer to God for that to be the case. 

The cop knocked on his window and Harry rolled it down. “How can I help you, sir?”

“Did you know this vehicle is stolen?” the other asked gruffly. 

Harry tried to look and sound as shocked as possible. “What?! This must be a mistake.”

“It’s no mistake. The man who called it in gave a pretty vivid description of you.”

“Must be someone else. I have no clue what you’re talking about…” 

“Step out of the vehicle sir.”

Harry’s brain froze. 

“I won’t ask again. Get out or I will force you out,” the cop said impatiently. 

There was a part of Harry that wanted to just drive off. To try to shake the cop off and just go to Tom’s house.

But that part was silenced by the fear threatening to consume him. He got out of his car, trying not to shake. 

A car stopped next to them. 

A woman with long blonde hair and warm blue eyes rolled down the window. “Is this pig bothering you, sweetheart?” 

“Ma’am, I’m going to have to ask you to keep driving. This doesn’t concern you,” the cop said. 

For some reason, Harry responded, “Yeah he is.” He didn’t know what she could do, but Harry was curious. Would she convince the cop to let him go? Maybe sweet talk him or name drop someone important? Whatever it was - Harry hoped it would work. 

The cop grabbed the top of the car door in a tight grip as if trying to reign in his anger. “Ma’am, leave before I take you in for obstructing an officer.” 

Before Harry knew what was happening, the woman took out a pistol with a silencer and shot the man. The bullet blew off part of his head, and blood and brain splattered everywhere. The man’s body fell limp. 

Harry jumped. “What the fuck!” Luckily he didn’t get any blood on him. 

“Don’t worry. They don’t know who you are - you won’t go to jail for this,” the woman said with a dreamy smile. 

“You just killed a man in front of me.” Would she kill him next? Should he run? Harry was at a loss. What did you do in this situation? 

“I won’t hurt you. I only kill pigs, so you have nothing to worry about. Do you need a ride anywhere?” 

Harry stared at her pleasant expression. Was she crazy? Or perhaps stupid? You could get life for killing a police officer and she seemed so unbothered. Looked and sounded as if she just offered him tea. 

The woman added, “Do you like coke? I could give you some if you wanted. Just got back from my dealer and I have plenty.” 

Harry paused. Fuck. That was tempting. Free cocaine was a major weakness and he hadn’t had any since he left London. Maybe it was the alcohol but he felt himself nodding. 

What’s the worst that could happen? 

“I’d hurry,” she said. “More of them will come soon.” 

Harry quickly got into the woman’s car. She smiled at him briefly before letting out a lip trill and driving off. “My name’s Luna by the way.”

“Harry, nice to meet you.” 

It was all so normal. As if she hadn’t just killed a man.

Luna hummed before reaching in the back and throwing him a bag of coke. “Feel free to take as much as you want.” 

He set aside his reservations and stared at the huge bag of coke. Okay, he definitely did not regret this. His mouth started salivating. The night was getting better for sure. 

Harry looked around for a magazine or something with a flat surface before coming across an envelope with a ‘Top Secret’ stamp. The other contents of her car were equally suspicious. She had a shotgun and a machete on the back seat surrounded by other ‘Top Secret’ envelopes and a bundle of tie dye tee-shirts. The windows each had radishes hung up above them and the dashboard full of scattered loose herbs and flowers, some of which he recognized as poison. 

Harry decided to not pry. Better to not know he guessed

He did a few lines, feeling the buzz of it fill him. His mood instantly improved. 

Luna turned on the radio to a random pop song. “So where are we going?” 

Harry told her the address.

She gave him a look. “Are you sure? The man who lives there is a demon.” 

That was mean. Harry was sure Tom was a fine person. Maybe a bit of an asshole, but he probably wasn’t that bad. “I wouldn’t call him a demon.” 

“If you say so…” 

The radio and Luna’s humming filled the space between them. 

It didn’t take long before they got where they were going. Tom’s mansion was surrounded by the forest. It looked almost out of place with its Ancient Greek architecture and grand fountains. The flower beds were huge and covered most of the front yard. Harry suddenly felt nervous.

He did another line of coke to hype himself up. 

“Thanks again for the ride and coke. I owe you one,” Harry said as he put the envelope down where he found it. 

“Of course. It’s been a pleasure.” 

Harry got out of the car then waved her off. When her car disappeared from view, he let out a long breath. 

Finally. 

No more weird shit, just exactly what he came for - Tom and hopefully some good sex. Harry could only hope. 

Harry wasted no more time and knocked on Tom’s door. It didn’t take long for Tom to answer, and an even shorter time for Harry to embarrass himself. 

“Wow, you’re hot.” 

He almost slapped a hand over his mouth. 

Luckily, Tom didn’t react poorly, but merely chuckled, a smug look on his face. “Nice to meet you too, _Harry_.” The way his voice curled around his name made him shiver, heat flooding him. 

“God, I really want to fuck you.”

What the fuck was wrong with him? 

Lesson learned - next time, less cocaine. 

Tom’s brow rose slightly before gesturing him inside. As soon as Tom closed the door behind him, he kissed Harry harshly, and guided him to the bedroom. 

If there were any doubts about Tom’s skills in bed, they were all quieted quickly and efficiently. 

It was all going great until Tom paused his thrusting. 

“Fuck, _Tom_. Please move.”

Tom hummed in response, his eyes swirling with amusement. 

“Please - I’ll do anything.”

“Anything, you say?” 

“Yes, please. _Anything_.” 

A slow smile spread on Tom’s lips. “Would you sell your soul to me?” 

“Yes. _Please move,”_ Harry barely managed to get out, his body overwhelmed with pleasure. 

Tom moved. Not long after, Harry almost blacked out with the intensity of his orgasm. 

* * *

Harry woke up the next day with a mild hangover. 

“Glad you’re finally awake,” Tom said coming into the room with a tray of food. His stomach slightly churned at the smell of eggs. Tom set the tray down on the bed beside him and Harry grabbed a piece of toast. 

“This is so sweet,” Harry said between bites. 

Tom snorted. “It’s the least I could do. It’s not everyday someone sells their soul to me just to cum. Figured it’s in good taste to at least make you breakfast.” 

Harry tilted his head slightly. “Is this some sort of kink?” 

Tom laughed. “Kink? No - I’m a demon and you sold your soul to me last night.” 

What? So, Luna was actually right? Was this man an actual demon? That meant - 

“So I’m going to hell for eternity?!” Harry loved saunas but fire and brimstone seemed like a bit much. Not to mention what it’d do to his beautifully moisturized skin - Harry hated being ashy. 

“Yeah, but hell isn’t that bad. Free drugs, a bunch of gay sex, and everyone wears leather - honestly is kind of nice once you get past how hot it is.” 

Shit. A lot of that was very tempting. But what if Tom was lying - it couldn’t be that good, right? 

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Are you lying to me?” 

Tom took a grape from one of the bowls on the tray. “Not at all. I don’t need to lie to you - I already own your soul.” 

Fair point. 

It didn’t sound too bad. What’s the worst that could happen? 

“Well, sounds wicked. Thanks for signing me up. And uh, thanks for dicking me down good last night…” 

Tom smirked, his eyes lighting up in amusement. “No one has ever thanked me before - you’re a very interesting human.” 

What did you say to that? “Thanks?”

“Of course.” A pause. “So I have somewhere to be soon - what’s your number?” 

They exchanged numbers, but something about it felt wrong. He just sold his soul to him and this was all he got? Certainly, his soul was worth more than that. 

Harry was feeling a bit brazen today. “Please tell me we’re having more sex at some point. My soul is worth at least ninety times - well, after last night maybe sixty.” 

“You’ve already sold your soul.” At Harry’s pout, Tom added, “But you’re entertaining enough that I’d be interested.”

Harry could barely contain his happiness. Regardless of how this turned out, the fact remained: Harry was going to get dicked down again.

Reason enough to celebrate in his book. 

Not even his parents’ threatening text messages can bring down his good mood.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll had as much fun reading this as I had writing this. <3 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr: treedaddyd.tumblr.com
> 
> Reviews and Kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
